Just For You
by L'aern-.21
Summary: When Derek and Casey realize their true feelings for each other, the worst happens. Will Casey be able to live knowing that Derek could be taken away from her at any moment?
1. A Surprising Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD :'( or any of the characters blah blah blah. But I wish I owned Micheal Seater :D:D.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Surprising Discovery**

**Casey's POV**

Oh great… Sometimes I just wish I could wake up and live a day without having to see or hear Derek. It's reality. My mom, Nora MacDonald, did marry Derek Venturi's dad, George Venturi, and he just had to have children of his own. Well, I don't mind Marti or Edwin. It's just that egotistical, pathetic jerk that keeps on getting on my nerves. God would it kill him to just leave me alone for at least 1 day?!

After thinking of those thoughts I heard a knock on my door. "Oh gosh… 6:00 in the morning and somebody knocking on my door. Great."

"I'm not awake" I said in the groggiest tone ever and dove deep into my covers.

I heard the door open. I looked and I saw the devil grinning. Devil a.k.a Derek.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to remind you about your date with Max."

"Why would you want to remind me… wait… what are you doing up so early?"

"What are you talking about early? It's 11:00. You better check your clock." Then he shut the door and I could hear him laughing.

_Shit! My date with him was 30 minutes ago. Crap! I better call him before he thinks I totally don't care about him._

I opened my cell phone and I saw a text message from Max. **Sorry babe but I can't make it to our date. I have to baby-sit my lil bro and lil sis. Maybe next time. SORRY!!**

I was really sad but then I knew there was a next time.

I decided to call him. Maybe he felt lonely.

"Hello?"

"Hi Max! It's Casey." 

"Hi babe. Sorry so much but I can't talk right now. My lil bro is putting his hands in the toilet."

"Okay", I said but when I was just about to hang up I heard a girl's voice that I couldn't recognize. She said, "Who was that babe?"

** Dasey **

**A/N : When I wanna read a Dasey story I want there to be a Dasey part in the first chapter. Sorry I disappointed some of you… hopefully just some or none at all… And sorry for making this chapter really short. I just wanted to end it with a cliffhanger. **


	2. A Time to Ponder

**Chapter 2**

**A Time to Ponder**

Last Chapter

"Hello?"

"Hi Max! It's Casey."

"Hi babe. Sorry so much but I can't talk right now. My lil bro is putting his hands in the toilet."

"Okay", I said but when I was just about to hang up I heard a girl's voice that I couldn't recognize. She said, "Who was that babe?"

**DASEY**

When I realized I had no idea who the girl was I decided to call again. All I needed to press was talk when I had an idea. _Maybe I should ask him tomorrow or something. He might still be "busy"._

Instead of calling Max I decided to call Emily and tell her about the incident.

"Hello?"

"Em? It's me, Casey. You have no clue what just happened."

"Go on…"

I told her what happened and about the girl's voice in the background.

"I think it must have been his mom or cousin or whatever."

"That would be rather odd hearing his mom or cousin calling him "babe". Well I find it really weird…"

"Ye… I guess… but maybe you just shouldn't jump to conclusions. Ask him later or something."

"Ye… I guess."

"Well I gots to go do the laundry. My mom's sick and my dad's at work."

"Ok. See you later Em."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went downstairs to eat.

**Derek's POV**

I waited for exactly 11:00 a.m. to wake her up. Last night I crept into her room and set her clock 5 hours late. Hahaha! I can't wait to see her face.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"I'm not awake!" she said in a groggy tone.

I open the door and see her look at me like I was a person who tortured her daily. Well, I really can't blame her. I really do torture her everyday. "I just wanted to remind you about your date with Max."

"Why would you want to remind me… wait… what are you doing up so early?"

"What are you talking about early? It's 11:00. You better check your clock." I close the door and start laughing. I go downstairs to get some cereal and watch TV.

After 5 minutes Casey goes downstairs giving me this dirty look.

**Nobody's POV**

"Hey… You should be happy I reminded you or you would have been late." Derek said.

"Would have been better if you didn't set my clock 5 hours late or at least reminded me 1 hour earlier. Well it doesn't matter anymore because Max had to cancel."

"Oh, really? Than I didn't really do anything bad."

"Whatever…"

"You sound too upset for one canceled date. What happened…?"

"And when did you start caring?"

"I wouldn't really do anything to make you feel so sad and not say sorry."

"It's nothing much really. It's just I heard something that I think I wasn't supposed to."

"What was it?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Ye sure"

Casey went and sat beside him on the couch. "Well, I called him and he said that he couldn't talk because his baby bro was putting his hands in the toilet. When I was just about to hang up I heard a girl's voice calling him babe! I mean who would call him babe?!"

"Whoa! Slow down there. Did you recognize the voice?"

"No…"

"Did you ask him who it was?"

"No but I decided to ask him tomorrow."

"Well I could ask him if you want me to…"

"Really? Because I feel kinda scared to ask him. What if I don't believe what he says or I hear something I don't wanna hear again."

"Yes I will."

"Thanks" she said and reached to give him a hug. For some reason he didn't pull back. To her surprise he hugged her back. Bewildered but happy she went to the kitchen to get some cereal.

**Casey's POV**

_Now what was that? He always pulls out from "feel-good family moments". _

I was pouring milk onto my cereal when I heard someone come into the kitchen. It was Derek.

I kind of felt weird because of the hug.

I saw him put his bowl into the sink and I thought I saw him look at me. _I must be imagining things. Why would I even think that? Wait… do I…? NO WAY! He's my stepbrother and I don't find him cute and… Holy crap! I should stop thinking about this now… _

**Derek's POV**

_What the hell?! Why did I hug her? God I must be losing it!_

I went to the kitchen to put my bowl in the sink. I have no clue why but I sneaked a look at her. I mean I tried not to but my eyes just dragged me to look at her. I hope she didn't notice.

_Why do feel so weird being there in the same room as her? It's just Casey. First I hug her and then I look at her? Things are getting crazy here… Well I can't really blame myself. She pretty hot and sexy when she's worried… SHIT! What am I thinking?! She's my step sis and she is not hot and sexy… I have got to find something else to do around here._

**Dasey **

**I love ending stories with cliffhangers. Lolzterz! But I really want people reading this story. This, actually, is my first. So this chapter was kind of longer than the first. Please review and give me ideas for future chapters.**


	3. What Are Best Friends For?

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD, sadly, but I do own the character I made up, Susan. :D:D**

**Chapter 3**

**What Are Best Friends For?**

Last Chapter

**Casey's POV**

_Now what was that? He always pulls out from "feel-good family moments". _

I was pouring milk onto my cereal when I heard someone come into the kitchen. It was Derek.

I kind of felt weird because of the hug.

I saw him put his bowl into the sink and I thought I saw him look at me. _I must be imagining things. Why would I even think that? Wait… do I…? NO WAY! He's my stepbrother and I don't find him cute and… Holy crap! I should stop thinking about this now… _

**Derek's POV**

_What the hell?! Why did I hug her? God I must be losing it!_

I went to the kitchen to put my bowl in the sink. I have no clue why but I sneaked a look at her. I mean I tried not to but my eyes just dragged me to look at her. I hope she didn't notice.

_Why do feel so weird being there in the same room as her? It's just Casey. First I hug her and then I look at her? Things are getting crazy here… Well I can't really blame myself. She pretty hot and sexy when she's worried… SHIT! What am I thinking?! She's my step sis and she is not hot and sexy… I have got to find something else to do around here._

**DASEY**

**Casey's POV**

I was heading downstairs to call Emily when I bumped into Derek. We both said, "Oh. Sorry" at the same time and I felt so weird. I moved to left at the same time he moved to his right. I moved to my right at the same time he moved to his left.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and moved him aside.

I made a kind of tensed and forced smile and then I saw his face. He did look at me and he knew I knew.

_Oh no! He did look at me! But why? Is it because he knew I was acting weird around him. Holy crap what am I going to do? Oh yes! Call Emily. I need to get everything out of my head._

**Derek's POV**

I went upstairs to go to the bathroom when I bumped into Casey.

"Oh. Sorry." We both said at the same time.

I moved to the right at the same time as she moved to her left. I moved to my left at the same time as she moved to her right.

I could feel some tension between us.

She grabbed my shoulders and moved me aside. I saw her face and then I realized she did see me looking at her.

_Oh my god! She saw me looking at her in the kitchen! What am I supposed to do?! Right! Washroom first. I came up here for that reason. Then I'll go to Sam's to tell him everything. God my head is spinning right now._

**Nobody's POV**

Derek knocked on Sam's door. He waited for 3 minutes knocking every 30 seconds or so. He realized nobody was home so he decided to take a walk.

He remembered what he told Casey about asking Max about the girl. So he headed to Max's house. He knocked and nobody answered. He saw the lights were on so he was sure someone was home.

He went around to the back and the kitchen door was open. He decided to go inside and he heard some very loud moans and yelps coming from the basement. He went downstairs and saw Max with Susan. And with those sounds you might as well guess what they were doing. They didn't notice him.

**Derek's POV**

_Good they didn't notice me. I guess I should just run out of here but how am I going to explain this to Casey. She will really be heartbroken. Wait… when did I start caring about her feelings? Well, I told her I was going to find out and I guess I have to find a way to comfort her._

I knew that Casey was going to take this bad but I felt kind of happy. I don't know why but I did.

**Casey's POV**

One ring passed. Then another one. At about the fifth ring Emily answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em. I have something to tell you. But before I tell you can I ask you something?"

"Ye sure."

"Do you still like Derek?"

"Nah. I'm with Sheldon and I want to stay with Sheldon."

"Good because this has something to do with Derek."

"Ye go ahead."

"I don't know how to put this but I think I'm falling in love with him. I don't want to because he's my step-brother and all but what am I supposed to do? Is it incest Emily? Please don't tell me its incest. I don't want this to be wrong. And I think he knows I'm acting weird around him. He looked at me in the kitchen. I felt tense around him and I knew he could feel I was tense around him. Tell me Em wha-"

"Whoa! Slow down there." She cut her off. "Okay. Calm down first then tell me slloowwllyy."

"Well, it all started when I hugged him. You know one of my feel-good family moments. But when I was just expecting him to pull back, he hugged me back! Then I started getting these thoughts about him being cute and all."

"Maybe you should just ask him if he thinks your acting weird around him. Maybe you might get the answer to all you questions."

"You know what? Maybe I will. Thanks Em! What am I to do without you?"

"Hey! What are best friends for?"

And with that she thought of a plan to ask him. It had to be the right timing.

**DASEY**

**A/N: Yes I know. I still haven't got to the real dasey part but I will if I keep getting reviews. Maybe the next chapter. :D:D **


	4. Never a Right Time

**Chapter 4**

**Never a Right Time**

Last Chapter

**Casey's POV**

One ring passed. Then another one. At about the fifth ring Emily answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em. I have something to tell you. But before I tell you can I ask you something?"

"Ye sure."

"Do you still like Derek?"

"Nah. I'm with Sheldon and I want to stay with Sheldon."

"Good because this has something to do with Derek."

"Ye go ahead."

"I don't know how to put this but I think I'm falling in love with him. I don't want to because he's my step-brother and all but what am I supposed to do? Is it incest Emily? Please don't tell me its incest. I don't want this to be wrong. And I think he knows I'm acting weird around him. He looked at me in the kitchen. I felt tense around him and I knew he could feel I was tense around him. Tell me Em wha-"

"Whoa! Slow down there." She cut her off. "Okay. Calm down first then tell me slloowwllyy."

"Well, it all started when I hugged him. You know one of my feel-good family moments. But when I was just expecting him to pull back, he hugged me back! Then I started getting these thoughts about him being cute and all."

"Maybe you should just ask him if he thinks your acting weird around him. Maybe you might get the answer to all you questions."

"You know what? Maybe I will. Thanks Em! What am I to do without you?"

"Hey! What are best friends for?"

And with that she thought of a plan to ask him. It had to be the right timing.

**DASEY**

**Nobody's POV**

By 9:00 p.m, Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were home already.

Casey came rushing down the stairs. She promised her mom she would clean up the place and do the laundry but she totally forgot. She was too busy thinking about the Derek situation.

"Sorry mom", Casey said, "but I was really busy studying I forgot all about what I promised. But don't worry. I'll do it right now." And with that she cleaned up the place. She took pretty long because every 2 minutes she would sit down on the couch and think. Every once in a while Lizzie would come downstairs and yell reminding Casey.

**Casey's POV**

After what seemed like hours of cleaning I was finally done. I was heading upstairs when Lizzie came out of her room.

"Casey!"

"What?"

"You forgot something."

"What did I forget?"

"To do the laundry! What do you keep on thinking about anyways? You' re never this deep into thought."

"I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Please!" she begged. "I promise I won't tell anyone. And since when do you not tell me what's on your mind? I tell you everything."

"Well this is really hard and I don't want anyone to know. But if I didn't tell you I guess you would just keep on bothering me about this, right?"

"Yup!"

"Come with me to my room first. I can't risk anyone hearing this."

We went to my room and I told Lizzie everything that happened, from the Max incident to the Derek situation.

"Lizzie, you can't tell anybody this okay?"

"Of course sis. You kept all my secrets so I'll keep all yours. Oh yes! And don't forget the laundry."

"Thanks. I forgot… again."

We laughed and I headed downstairs to the basement to do the laundry.

When I was done loading all the clothes in the washer I heard the front door open.

_Oh no! Derek's here. Should I ask him about Max now or should I ask him later? Umm… I think I'll wait until he offers to tell me. But what if Derek asks me why I'm acting so weird before he tells me about Max? Oh my god! What am I supposed to do? Well, I guess I should just avoid him for the time being until I'm ready. _

**Derek's POV**

I got home at around 10:30 p.m. It was really quiet so I guessed that everybody went to sleep already. I went upstairs to think about when I should tell Casey about Max and Susan. I looked in my drawers for some night clothes but I didn't have anymore.

_Crap! Now I've got to do my laundry. It's so late but I guess I'm not that tired._

I gathered all my dirty clothes and headed downstairs to the basement. I could see the light coming from Casey's room so I assumed Casey was inside reading or something.

**Nobody's POV**

Casey heard someone opening the door to the basement. She was pretty sure it was Lizzie. She would have never guessed it was Derek because he would never do his own laundry.

"What do you want Liz…" She turned around to see Derek. "Oh. Hi."

"Um… Hi. I guess I should just leave since your doing your clothes. I'll just use one of dad's night clothes or something."

"Ok." But when Derek turned around Casey said, "Um… Can I ask you something?"

_Oh no! _Derek thought. _She's going to ask me why I looked at her in the kitchen._

"Did you figure out about Max and that girl?"

_Phew! _Derek thought. "Actually I have some info but I don't think you want to hear it yet."

"No please tell me. I really want to know."

"But your gonna cry and then your gonna blame me and stuff. I don't feel like fighting with anybody right now."

"No I won't. I promise! I just really want to know. If I don't get the answer from you I'm gonna have to get the answer from him. But I'm never going to find the right timing to ask him and I'm just gonna have to wait longer and longer. And if I don't get the answer I'm thinking of I'm just gonna cry even harder. So you might as well just tell me…"

"Okay but he doesn't deserve someone like you. Don't forget that."

_He doesn't deserve someone like me?! Is that a compliment? _Casey thought. "Okay. I think I'm ready to know the truth."

"You just think?"

"Just tell me! The longer I wait the more scared I get."

"Well I'll explain everything that happened. I went to Sam's to talk about some issues with him. I knocked and knocked but nobody answered. I remembered about what I told you I would do so I ended up going to Max's house."

"Yeah… Go on…"

"I knocked and nobody answered. The lights were on so I decided to go to the back and knock on his back door. It was open so I decided to go inside. Okay this is the very tough part to say."

"Just keep going." Casey had a very worried look on her face.

"I heard loud moans and yelps coming from the basement."

"Oh no." She looked like she was going to cry.

"I kinda looked inside and I saw Max 'entertaining' Susan."

Casey's eyes watered up but after a while she couldn't hold it any longer. She buried her head into her hands and just cried and cried.

Derek didn't really know what to do so he just hugged her and comforted her. "It's going to be okay, okay?"

"But I really liked him. I thought he was the one."

"I told you Casey to remember that he doesn't deserve someone like you."

"I guess I should just remind myself that everything happens for a reason. But you know it's hard to take things like this in."

"Yup. Who knows? You might find the person who was meant for you soon. He might be right underneath your nose."

She looked at him and he looked at her. She saw a really kind person with caring eyes and a really cute smirk. He saw a beautiful, heartbroken lady who he, just realized, loved a lot.

But before anything could happen Lizzie and Edwin came bursting into the room.

"You guys! You guys! Marti is stuck in the toilet and we can't get the bathroom door open!" said Edwin.

"Come and help!" said Lizzie.

They ran upstairs to try and open the door.

_Wow! I think I totally saw a whole different Derek._ Casey thought.

_Now I'm sure I'm in love with Casey. _Derek thought.

**DASEY**

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I wrote. I just don't want to write too much in 1 chapter. Just short and sweet. :D:D**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**So if you have read the reviews you have seen IwasNeverReallyMe's reviews. I guess to make the story less fast-paced and more understandable I would have to change the whole story which seems very not right to do. I have another story planned out (the whole thing) so I'm going to start on that soon. I hope it's not fast-paced either. But this note is to ask if you guys want me to continue this story. I mean it wouldn't make any sense to continue if nobody likes it much. I'm going to check every time I can to see. Once I get around 20 I'll tally. **

**Hugs n Kisses **

**Laern21 **


	6. Surprising Lingerie

**Chapter 5**

**Surprising Lingerie**

Last Chapter

She looked at him and he looked at her. She saw a really kind person with caring eyes and a really cute smirk. He saw a beautiful, heartbroken lady who he, just realized, loved a lot.

But before anything could happen Lizzie and Edwin came bursting into the room.

"You guys! You guys! Marti is stuck in the toilet and we can't get the bathroom door open!" said Edwin.

"Come and help!" said Lizzie.

They ran upstairs to try and open the door.

_Wow! I think I totally saw a whole different Derek._ Casey thought.

_Now I'm sure I'm in love with Casey. _Derek thought.

**DASEY**

**Casey's POV**

"One. Two. Three!" _BAM!_ The door flew open revealing poor little Marti in the toilet, her face turned into a frown.

"What took you guys so long? You know it feels really weird sitting here."

We all laughed and mom picked Marti up to give her a bath. Everyone else went back to what they were doing except for Derek and me. I went back to my room and Derek went back to his.

I picked up my J14 magazine and read about Zanessa. I also thought about how cute the lead singer of the Jonas Brothers was but I knew he wasn't as cute as Derek. I knew that I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Derek. I couldn't tell myself that I was just imagining things. I knew what I was feeling and I couldn't deny it. After all if I did I would be lying and I knew that I was one of the worst liars in the world.

_Why can't I do find something to do?! All I can do is think about Derek. Urgh!_

**Nobody's POV**

She threw her magazine on the floor but she couldn't help herself pick it up and put it on top of her desk. She decided to clean up her room. She put her music on full blast and for once since that morning she had a bit of fun. She was dancing while she got her own duster on her top shelf. She couldn't reach because she hadn't used her duster in the longest time so it was deep behind her other stuff. She got her desk chair and dragged it to her closet. When she got on top of the chair, she danced a bit like it was a stage.

Once she got her duster and her chair back to her desk she started dusting her bookshelf, her desk, on top of her closet and everywhere else. She even used the duster as a microphone to lip-synch to 'Falling for You' by Eva Avila.

When everything was done she lay down on her bed and just bobbed her head to the music. 'Year 3000' by The Jonas Brothers started to play. That was one of her favorite songs so she had to get up and dance. She swayed her hips and waved her arms and slid her feet all over the place. She closed her eyes and just listened to the music. This blocked all her senses. All she could hear and feel was the music. She couldn't hear anything else.

The door opened but Casey didn't hear. She just kept on dancing. It was Derek. He was going to ask her if he could put her clothes in the dryer because it was done but he stopped at just stared at Casey. The whole family knew that Casey and her mom were really good dancers but he didn't really get to see Casey dance like that. She was dancing so sexily. He couldn't help but stare. The song ended but unfortunately it was the last song so it became all quiet.

Casey turned around to see Derek.

"Yeah?" Casey said trying to sound mean like she always did.

"Should I put your clothes in the dryer? I need to put my clothes in the washer."

"If it's okay with you."

"Okay."

He closed the door and continued to the basement.

He opened the door to the washer and started putting bunches of clothes in the dryer. Unfortunately something fell from the second last bunch. To his surprise it was a blue and yellow thong with a little heart on the front.

He always thought that Casey was the conservative person, like she was the innocent person. He picked it up and he kind of got turned on. He imagined Casey in the thong and nothing else. He liked the thought but thought better of it. _I can't be thinking about Casey like this! I mean thinking she's sexy and hot is enough but thinking of her practically naked is going over the line._

While all this was happening Casey was upstairs lying down and reading one of her books, 'The Five People You Meet In Heaven' by Mitch Albom. She saw the movie already but she wanted to read the book. When she got to the part about the little girl forgiving the man for killing her she remembered something. Water made her think of the laundry and what clothes she had to wash. She remembered her thong in the washer and totally remembered that Derek was putting her clothes including the thong in the dryer.

She ran downstairs to put her clothes in the dryer herself but she was too late. When she reached the basement all she saw was Derek putting his bleach in the washer. Derek looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks for, um, putting my, you know, clothes in the dryer…"

"No problem."

"So… any surprises in doing my laundry?" she asked with an uneasy smile.

"Actually, there was one surprise but it's not really important." he replied sounding a bit flirtatious.

Casey went red with embarrassment and bit her lip. Derek saw her embarrassment and smirked.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Derek said with a wink.

Casey's eyes went wide. "I totally forgot about it. I am so embarrassed right now…"

"No really? I didn't know that you were embarrassed."

"De-REK! Urgh!"

"Now, now. Don't be mean to your nice step-bro. I just did your laundry remember?" He made the word laundry pop out.

"You know what Derek? I will find something bad about you and you will regret what your doing right now." She stomped back upstairs. Derek just smirked and sat down on the couch in the basement.

Casey was going to go to her room when she reached Derek's room. She had to find something inside so she crept inside.

She opened his clothes drawer. She looked in the first drawer. There was only some underwear inside. She opened the second drawer nothing but shirts inside. She opened the last drawer. Just some pants but she saw some paper sticking out from in between to piles. _Now what is this?_ _A dirty magazine? _She looked at it and she was correct. It was dirty magazine. _Revenge item number 1._

Casey walked to his desk and opened the drawers. There were only pens, pencils and old paper plates.

Then she went to his bedside table. She checked the drawer on the one on the left of his bed. There were a couple more dirty magazines and some plastic sporks but nothing else.

She went to the bedside table to the right of his bed. It was some unused tissues. She wondered why there'd be unused tissues so she dug inside. Then she saw the box. The small box which had the word 'condoms' on it. _Oooooh. Condoms I see. Revenge item number 2._

While she was closing the drawer Derek came in.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh nothing to worry about." she said winking just like Derek did in the basement.

"Casey did you look in that drawer?"

"I don't know."

"Oh my gosh. Casey! You did look in the drawer didn't you?! Casey you can't tell dad and Nora. Dad's gonna ground me for the rest of my life and take away the condoms!"

"I won't tell George and mom if you don't tell anyone about my thong."

"Deal." They both said.

Casey went back upstairs and realized she actually had a real conversation with Derek without feeling all weird and uneasy. Derek felt the same way.

After 10 minutes Casey's laundry was done. Derek was waiting downstairs for his so he decided to put he clothes in the hamper. He saw the thong and a couple of bras again but he was expecting to see it.

A little while later Casey went downstairs to get her clothes when she realized that her clothes were already in the hamper.

"Did you put my clothes in there?"

"No. But I think I saw a little leprechaun wearing green sneak in here. I think he stole your thong."

"Gosh Derek. You can so be immature sometimes. But thanks anyways I guess. Oh yeah! I thought I saw a small little pixie going through your pants drawer. I think she stole your dirty little magazine."

"Now look who's being immature."

"Look your laundry is done. You should put it in the dryer now."

"Since I put your clothes in the dryer, you should put my clothes in the dryer. It's only fair."

"Fine." So Casey put his clothes in the dryer. He saw a tight, white undershirt and she imagined Derek in it.

Derek saw her staring at his undershirt so he decided to flirt.

"Are you imagining my sexiness inside that top?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah." He stared straight into her eyes and she stared straight into his.

Casey realized what was going to happen so she broke the stare. She really wanted to kiss him but she had a feeling that it was so wrong and her life would turn upside down.

She picked up her hamper and ran up to her bedroom.

Derek just watched her every move. He wanted to kiss her so badly, just to make her his.


	7. The Plant and The Forgotten Towel

**Chapter 6**

**The Plant and The Forgotten Towel**

**A/N: okay so there is gonna be something called the morning doozies in the story. I don't know if it's real or not but I just put it in there. Sorry if I made the little plant juice in the story sound a little bit nastier than it should have been. It ain't my fault. :D:D or is it? I don't own the pictoplex theatre if there is a such thing.**

**Disclaimer: I am not fond of writing disclaimers. It just breaks my heart to write down that I don't own LWD. Nobody knows that I would sacrifice so much just to give him one kiss. Well at least some other people who write down LWD disclaimer don't own it either! HAHAHAHAHA!!! **

Last Chapter

Derek saw her staring at his undershirt so he decided to flirt.

"Are you imagining my sexiness inside that top?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah." He stared straight into her eyes and she stared straight into his.

Casey realized what was going to happen so she broke the stare. She really wanted to kiss him but she had a feeling that it was so wrong and her life would turn upside down.

She picked up her hamper and ran up to her bedroom.

Derek just watched her every move. He wanted to kiss her so badly, just to make her his.

**DASEY**

Casey reached her room put her hamper on the side of her bed and changed into her night clothes. She jumped onto her bed and fell asleep right away. She was really tired with everything that happened that day.

Derek just waited in the basement for his laundry to finish. He was so proud of himself. He made Casey feel uneasy. He knew that he made her feel uneasy before but this time he felt like he had complete control of her. He couldn't help but smile.

When his laundry was done he brought it up to his room. He was too tired to put it away but he didn't want to go to sleep yet. It was already 12:01 a.m. but he didn't want to sleep. He just had to do one thing. He knew that Edwin was going to Wonderland with his friend Matthew early tomorrow. Lizzie had karate class. George and Nora had promised to bring Marti to the park once Marti woke up. So everyone would be out by nine. Nobody would check up on him or Casey.

He crept into Casey's room and lay down beside her. He felt something grow in his pants but when he wasn't thinking about a naked Casey it went back down. He just lay down there until he fell asleep.

At about 10:30 Casey woke up. She wasn't facing Derek so she had no clue that the pillow beside her was actually a person. She closed her eyes, turned the other way and snuggled on the pillow. Once she felt the warmth she opened her eyes and saw Derek.

She thought he was asleep so she kissed him on the lips. But suddenly Derek pushed her head closer to his and pushed his tongue to her lips. Casey had no idea what to do so she parted her lips. They felt each other's mouths for a while. Casey actually loved the kiss and she started to moan but when Casey realized that she was making out with her step-brother she pulled away.

Derek opened his eyes and looked at her. Then he got up and said, "I know you wanted more." Casey admired his body. He had the best abs she had ever seen. It was even better than Usher's! Derek realized she was looking at his body and winked. Then he left the room.

Casey was so sure he was smirking she thought she heard it.

After about 5 minutes of lying down and thinking about what just happened she got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was starving because she didn't have dinner so she went to the kitchen to eat. She saw Derek on the couch with his bowl of cereal.

She pretended she didn't see him and started humming all the way to the kitchen.

Derek knew that she saw him so he pretended that he didn't know. _She can be so obvious at times._

Casey reached the kitchen and poured herself some cereal. She decided to eat in the kitchen. After about 2 minutes Derek went to the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink. They stared at each other while he was walking. She thought she saw it in slow motion but it might have been the morning doozies.

After what seemed like and hour she went back to eating her cereal. Derek just sat down beside her.

Casey got goose bumps and felt so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Hey!" Derek said.

"Hi."

"You wanna go watch a movie or something? I have nothing to do so yeah."

"I don't know. I was planning to go to the mall with Emily. I'll ask her if she can. Hold on."

Casey picked up the phone and dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em! It's Casey. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall later."

"I think my family has this reunion or something. I don't know but I'm pretty sure whatever it is I'm gonna be bored out of my mind!"

"Well then good luck."

She hung up.

"So I guess you're gonna go with me to the movies?" Derek asked.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Well I was deciding on going right after we both shower."

"What?! I am not going to shower with you." Casey was so shocked at hearing him say that. She took it the wrong way.

"No. I mean after we both shower separately." Derek wanted to laugh so hard.

"Oh." Casey was so embarrassed she thought her whole face was as red as a cherry.

"Well I'm gonna go first."

Casey didn't say anything so he went upstairs to take a shower. When he closed the door to the bathroom he laughed so hard. _Wow! Casey has become very dirty minded! Hahaha!_

While that was happening Casey was just washing the dishes in the sink. She was still really embarrassed but her redness died down. After she was done she went to her room and picked out clothes. She took out her grey Capri cargo pants and her tight black tank top.

She waited until she heard the bathroom door open. She went inside and got undressed. She took a shower and reached for her towel but she couldn't find it. She opened the curtains and saw she hadn't brought her towel from her room.

She thought that Derek went downstairs to wait for her so she quickly went out of the bathroom to run to her room.

Unfortunately Derek just came out of his room so he saw her wet and naked.

He had thought of her naked once or twice before but he never really thought he would see her naked. His little plant (or should I say large plant?) grew slowly as he was staring at her.

Casey was so shocked that she hadn't moved at all. After about a minute of staring and gaping she shouted, "De-REK!!" and then she ran to her room.

Derek couldn't help it. He ran to the bathroom to release his plant juice. When he was done he went downstairs and saw Casey sitting down on the couch watching TV.

"So you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup let's go. Oh yeah. Um… let's pretend that nothing happened. You know… outside the bathroom."

"Of course. I didn't see you wet and naked."

"Oh god. Let's just go."

They both got into the car and drove to the Pictoplex Theatre. Derek wanted to see a horror movie but Casey didn't. They ended up playing 'rock, paper, scissors' to see who would win. Casey won so they ended up watching 'Hairspray'.

Derek fell asleep and Casey could see his head hanging to the other side. So she took his head very carefully and put it on her shoulder.

An old woman passed by with her grandchildren and told Casey that she looked really cute with her boyfriend.

"Thank you." Casey said. She didn't bother telling the old woman that Derek was her step-brother. She actually liked the fact that the old woman thought she looked good with Derek.

But of course Derek, the sneaky person, was awake the whole time. He wanted Casey to put his head on her shoulder and to his surprise she actually did. When he didn't hear Casey denying him being her boyfriend he decided to ask why.

"Oh your awake…"

"Come on. Answer me"

"I don't know." Casey said. "I guess I just wanted to save my breath."

"That's a really awesome excuse but I'm pretty sure I know why you didn't say anything."

"Oh really? Then tell me why Mr. Know-It-All"

"I am not a Mr. Know-It-All for sure but I can tell you the reason. It's because you want to make people think we're a couple. You want everyone to know you're with the hottest guy around."

Casey was so shocked at his accuracy. She tried really hard to look at him like he was crazy but she failed to do so. She just looked like she there was a bee on her nose.

"Ha! I am right, aren't I?"

"No!"

"You're just too scared to admit it."

Casey just didn't care much anymore. "Fine, believe what you want. I don't care."

"Yeah you do." Derek mumbled but Casey didn't hear.

The movie continued on and Derek tried to watch but he just couldn't stand the singing.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and maybe just hang by the candy counter."

"Wait. Can you buy me something?"

"Only if it's with your money."

Casey looked away from the movie. "You're so cheap." She handed him a ten dollar bill. "Can you buy me chocolate covered raisins? And since I'm not cheap you can buy yourself something with the rest of the money."

"Okay. I am not going to argue with you on that." He went away.

He got back so quickly. It felt like only 5 seconds.

"I got myself some M&Ms."

"Thanks." Casey reached for her chocolate covered raisins without taking her eyes off of the film. She reached something improper which caused Derek to jump. Casey looked and said sorry. She turned red but pretended like she didn't do anything.

When the movie ended they decided to go through a McDonald's drive-thru. They ate in a parking lot and after that went home.


	8. The Weirdest of Dreams

**Chapter 7**

**The Weirdest of Dreams**

Last Chapter

"Thanks." Casey reached for her chocolate covered raisins without taking her eyes off of the film. She reached something improper which caused Derek to jump. Casey looked and said sorry. She turned red but pretended like she didn't do anything.

When the movie ended they decided to go through a McDonald's drive-thru. They ate in a parking lot and after that went home.

**DASEY**

They reached home at about 5:00 p.m.

"I'm bored and I have nobody to hang out with." Derek said.

"It's because you're a loner." Casey said. She sat on the couch and just stayed still.

"Well it pretty much seems that you have nothing to do either."

"Yup. We're both loners on a Saturday. Can life get any more boring?!"

Derek sat on his chair and took the remote. He turned on the TV but there was nothing interesting to watch. All the movies were sappy ones that Casey saw 20 times already.

"What about Sam? Did you call him?" Casey asked Derek.

"Yeah but he's busy. He said something about helping his aunt move or something. But most importantly why would I ever leave my darling step-sister all alone at home on a Saturday? Somebody could break in and rape you!"

"Oh gosh. Like you care at all Derek." She didn't look at him when she was talking. She just looked at the commercial that was on. It was something about the 'H2O Vac'.

Derek got up and sat beside Casey. _Oh no. Why did he have to sit beside me and so close? Another uncomfortable moment for me._

Derek put his arm around Casey and said, "Come on Case. Have a little faith in me." He winked and Casey couldn't stop herself for doing something that she would have never thought she would do.

She pushed him down onto the sofa and got on top of him. She kissed him hard and to her surprise (well not really, they kissed already remember?) he kissed her back. They both sat up without parting from the kiss. He kissed down her neck and she moaned. That was when they heard the door unlock. Derek jumped of the couch and pretended he was going to the kitchen. Their hearts were beating so fast. It was from not breathing and from almost getting caught making out.

"Ew Casey!" Lizzie said. "Your neck is all sweaty. You better wipe it. It's so wet." Lizzie was so oblivious to the fact that it was Derek's saliva.

Casey went to the bathroom to wipe it off.

Derek stopped when he reached the dining room. "What took you guys so long? We were waiting for you. We didn't want to go to sleep without knowing that you guys got home safely."

George just frowned with curiosity. "Okay. What's going on?"

"Why would you think something's going on? You will never trust me, will you dad?"

Derek went upstairs to brush his teeth, change and go to bed.

He opened the door to the bathroom and saw Casey wiping her neck.

"Do you wanna finish what we started?" Derek asked.

"What are you talking about?" Casey acted like she had no clue what he was talking about even though it was a moment she was never going to forget. There was so much passion and heat in that one kiss. Nobody would forget about it.

"Don't play dumb with me. I really want to finish what we started. Now do you?"

"Okay. Is this gonna lead to something more than making out? Because all I wanted to do was make out."

"I want to kiss you more Casey."

Casey told him she wanted the exact same thing.

When they were sure everyone had gone to bed they went to Derek's room. He locked the door and they just kind of sat on his bed.

"Well the moment was kinda ruined when they came in. How do you start kissing without getting a moment?"

"Like this." And Derek leaned over and kissed her. He parted her lips with his tongue and they felt each others mouths for a while. He kissed all over her neck than back to her mouth. He reached inside her shirt with both hands. He was going to unclasp her bra when she pulled away.

"Don't, please." She said.

"Okay. Sorry." He was going back to kissing her neck when she pulled away.

"I'm getting tired. I'll just see you in the morning."

"Aww. Okay then. Goodnight."

"Night."

"Oh yeah. We're gonna be alone tomorrow again. You wanna just stay home?"

"I'll think about it."

"Don't lock your door." He winked and she smiled.

She went back to her room and didn't lock her door just like Derek told her not to. She really wanted to kiss him more but was afraid that someone would catch her or something. She was pretty excited for the next day because she could do everything she wanted to do without getting caught.

Casey had a dream about Derek sneaking into her room and they shared a night that would be unforgettable, a night that lasted very long.

Derek had a dream that Casey went to his room and took of all her clothes. He was just staring and a magic pole appeared in his room all of a sudden. She started dancing like a stripper and he could feel himself getting turned on.

**DASEY**

Casey woke up at about 10:00 a.m. Everyone was out once again. She went to bathroom to take a shower. She was sweating from her dream or maybe it was the fact that her window was closed, her fan was off, her door was closed and the air conditioning wasn't working.

She still had the morning doozies so she forgot to lock the door. She got in the shower.

A few minutes later Derek went inside.

"Good morning!" Derek yelled.

"AAHHH! Gosh Derek! You scared me."

"That's good. And don't worry I'm not gonna open the shower curtain… unless you want me to." He smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want you to." She replied but then she saw a hand clasp the curtains. "De-REK! Don't!"

"Don't worry. I'm just playing with you."

Deep inside Casey wanted him to get in the shower with her. When she finished, Derek was still in the bathroom.

She reached for her towel and wrapped herself around it. She got out and put on some lotion. Derek pretended he didn't care about seeing her rub her legs all the way to the top. But Casey wanted him to see her.

"Can you move? I need to brush my teeth." Casey said.

"I'm still using the sink."

Casey was looking at Derek through the mirror and Derek was looking at her through the mirror.

"Just move!" Casey said.

"I was here first."

"Is it so hard to move over?"

"Actually it is very hard!"

"How?!"

"Because!" Derek turned around with his hands out making a 'leave-me-alone' gesture. He accidentally undid her towel and it fell to the ground.

"Now look what you did! Pick it up!" Casey was so mad that she didn't even realize she was naked in front of him.

"I would but then my face would be right in front of your thingy!"

"Oh my gosh!" Casey's embarrassment went away after a bit and she just sat down on the toilet, naked. She folded her legs and said, "Now my thingy won't be in front of you face. Pick it up or your thingy is just gonna grow more by the second." She could see a bump forming through his night pants.

Derek picked up the towel and handed it to her. She stood up and wrapped it around herself. Then she left the room.

Derek just stared at himself in the mirror. Then he washed his face. By then his erection went down.

Casey was downstairs eating breakfast. She had no clue why she wasn't embarrassed being naked in front of Derek. Maybe it was because she made out with him 2 times, maybe it wasn't.

Derek poured himself some cereal and sat down beside Casey.

They were silent for 1 minute when Casey spoke. She no clue what she was saying at the time. She thought she was just thinking about it but it came out aloud.

"Since you saw me naked, can I see you naked?" She covered her mouth and her eyes went wide. Derek's eyes went wider.

"Um… Case, are you okay?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say it aloud."

"So you were thinking it?" He wanted to make Casey feel uneasy like he did the night they did the laundry together.

"No!"

"Then what do you mean by 'I didn't mean to say it aloud'. That mean you just meant to say it in your head."

"Thinking is different then talking to yourself in your head."

"Cut to the chase. Do you want to see me naked or what?"

Casey just gave him a dirty look and put her bowl in the sink.

"Hello? I'm asking you something."

"Yes! Yes Derek! I do wanna see you naked! Now can you leave me alone?"

"Okay."

Casey went to her room and lay down. After a while she got a text message. It was from Derek.

**Come 2 my room. I wanna show u sumthin.**

Casey was confused so she went to his door and knocked on it. He told her to come in and he was completely naked.

"Oh my gosh…" That was all Casey could say. She was staring right at his tip.

"I know you want me Case." She took off all her clothes and lay down on his bed.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Of course I am." She replied.

When he was about to put it in her she woke up. _What the hell…?_

She got up and went downstairs. Derek was watching hockey. It was a rerun of the Toronto Maple Leafs verses the Montreal Canadiens.

She sat down beside him.

"Did we both say the word naked at breakfast this morning?" She asked Derek.

"No…"

"Okay so I guess I was just dreaming."

"Why would you have a dream about us saying the word naked?"

"Nothing really. Just about that show 'The Naked Chef'. We were fighting about why it was called that."

"Hahahahaha!!! I was just joking Case. We did have that weird conversation this morning."

"Derek! Gosh you are so immature."

"Yup the cutest immature person you will ever meet."

"Yeah. The one with the biggest head too."

They both laughed and continued watching hockey.

He grabbed her hand without taking his eyes off the television. She got surprised that he held her hand and looked at him. He looked at her and smiled. She had a feeling that the rest of the day was gonna be really different than any other day she had.


	9. King Derek

**Chapter 8**

**King Derek**

Last Chapter

"Derek! Gosh you are so immature."

"Yup the cutest immature person you will ever meet."

"Yeah. The one with the biggest head too."

They both laughed and continued watching hockey.

He grabbed her hand without taking his eyes off the television. She got surprised that he held her hand and looked at him. He looked at her and smiled. She had a feeling that the rest of the day was gonna be really different than any other day she had.

**DASEY**

Derek felt Casey lean her head on his shoulder but then he had to go to the bathroom. He didn't want to let go of Casey's hand.

A commercial that he and Casey got so bored of went on so he found this a chance to go the bathroom. It was the one about the couple leaving their camera on the table and nobody took it.

He looked at Casey and to his surprise she had fallen asleep. He didn't know that she was this uninterested in hockey. He took her head carefully and put it on a pillow. He then lifted her legs and placed them on the sofa where he was sitting. Casey stirred a bit but then lay still.

He went upstairs as quietly as he could.

**DASEY**

Casey was dreaming about Derek punching Max and totally beating him up. Then Max took out a gun and shot Derek in the head.

"Casey? Casey. Casey!" Derek tried waking her up but he couldn't. "Casey!!" He yelled her name one more time and she finally woke up. She looked so scared and worried, like she was about to cry.

"Derek?" Casey said very dazed.

"Are you okay? I tried waking you up but you didn't."

Casey was still woozy and didn't answer.

"Casey?"

"Ye I'm fine." She said even though she wasn't. "Just had this freaky dream..." She tried avoiding Derek's eyes but he took her chin and turned her head so she had to look at him.

"Tell me about it." The step-brother Derek would have never cared but this Derek surprisingly did. Casey wondered if Derek would tell her he was joking and didn't really care but while she was looking in his eyes she saw that he actually did care.

"It was about Max killing someone but I really don't wanna talk about it..." She didn't want to talk about it at all. She wanted Max out of her life. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"Come on Case, just tell me. Maybe I can help you. You know... the stuff that I normally wouldn't do." He tried to make Casey laugh but she just gave a worried smile. At the same time she felt a bit better.

"Well, he killed you but I'll be okay. It's just a dream anyway..." She said.

"Do you really care if I'd die?" Derek knew what the answer was but he wanted to make sure.

"Of course I'd care Derek! You may not know this but I like you a lot and if anything bad happened to you I'd die!" She realized what she said and felt a little bit embarrassed and looked away.

Derek didn't know what to say. He was shocked to hear such words. "Um... okay. Ditto?"

"Gosh Derek... No matter how cute and hot you'll ever be you'll still be insensitive sometimes." Casey wasn't mad because she knew her words were so sudden.

"Well, that... what... when..." He had no clue what to say. He thought she was mad at him. "Let me try again. I meant to say was... well... your words were somewhat... very... strong. I didn't mean to get you mad."

Casey felt guilty for making him think she was mad at him. "No. No. No. I'm not mad. I know that I was really sudden but I really mean what I said. I really care about you, Derek."

"Instead of saying ditto again I'll say something else." Derek thought but nothing came to his mind. "Um... the thing is I don't really know what to say." He paused. "But I want you to know that I really care about you too."

Casey smiled and looked away. They just sat there in silence, a comfortable silence. After 30 minutes Casey got up and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make me a sandwich. You want one?"

"I'll come. I wanna make my own sandwich. After all, I am the king of sandwiches."

"Well then King Derek. Wait here while I get the red carpet." They laughed and King Derek went to the kitchen with his queen.


	10. Kisses Make Everyone Feel Better

**Chapter 9**

**Kisses Make Everyone Feel Better**

**A/N: I kind of made up movies here. I couldn't really think of any. :P**

Last Chapter

Casey felt guilty for making him think she was mad at him. "No. No. No. I'm not mad. I know that I was really sudden but I really mean what I said. I really care about you, Derek."

"Instead of saying ditto again I'll say something else." Derek thought but nothing came to his mind. "Um... the thing is I don't really know what to say." He paused. "But I want you to know that I really care about you too."

Casey smiled and looked away. They just sat there in silence, a comfortable silence. After 30 minutes Casey got up and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make me a sandwich. You want one?"

"I'll come. I wanna make my own sandwich. After all, I am the king of sandwiches."

"Well then King Derek. Wait here while I get the red carpet." They laughed and King Derek went to the kitchen with his queen.

**DASEY**

When they reached the kitchen Casey took the bread and placed on the table. Derek just sat down and watched everything Casey was doing.

"Aren't you gonna help me with anything?!"

"When Derek helps that's when the world ends."

Casey just rolled her eyes and went to the drawer to get a bread knife. She accidentally dropped it so she bent over to pick it up.

Derek looked at her direction and saw something familiar. He saw the thong that he found the day he did laundry. He ran over to Casey and pulled her thong. Then he let go of it making it smack her butt.

"AAHHH! Derek! God it frigin stings!" Casey rubbed her butt then started chasing Derek around the kitchen table.

"Derek! I'm gonna frigin get you! You're such an… UGH!"

Derek just laughed and laughed. "Haaahaha! You have got to see the look on your face!"

Casey got tired so she sat down on one of the chairs while still rubbing the top part of her butt. "Hmph!" She said while making a kiddy pout. "It still hurts!"

"Aww…" Derek said in a somewhat teacher voice. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" He made a pity face at Casey while she made a disgusted face.

"Eww… you're such a pervert, you know?"

Derek gave a huge smile. "Of course I know Case. Why do you think I dream about you naked?"

Casey's eyes went huge and her mouth dropped. She was speechless.

"You're so gullible Case! If I ever did do that do you think I would tell you? But kisses really do make everyone feel better..."

Casey let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not that gullible…"

But Derek actually lied. He did dream about her naked, twice actually! The first one was totally accidental. He was so grossed out. But the second was when he started liking her and he woke up wet.

They went back to their sandwich making and when they were done, brought it to the living room.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Casey asked.

"Anything with girls and action." Derek replied with his mouth full and a little bit of mustard on the corner of his mouth.

Casey rolled her eyes but she looked for a movie with girls and action anyways.

She found 'Replica', 'Charlie's Angels' and 'Beers and Guns'.

Casey hated 'Beers and Guns'. It was full of sex, drugs and alcohol. _Way too much for male teens mind_. She thought.

She saw 'Charlie's Angels' 20, 000, 000 times already (not literally).

'Replica' was okay. She didn't like the parts when the people would go skinny dipping but she liked it the most out of the three.

"Which one?" She asked Derek while showing him the three movies she picked out.

"Beers and Guns!" He said without even looking.

Casey narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you put this one on the top so I could see it right away?"

"You always think I'm up to something. I feel so unloved." Derek tried his best to make a sad face but he ended up looking like he just ate a lemon.

Casey laughed and put 'Beers and Guns' in the DVD player.

She decided to take a nap on the couch while Derek watched. As soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

In the meantime Derek couldn't take his eyes of the TV screen. He just kept staring at the women dancing on the boat. _I am never gonna get tired of this movie._

**DASEY**

When the movie ended Casey was still asleep.

Derek took out the movie and put it back in the cabinet.

He looked at the sleeping Casey. She looked so elegant and beautiful, like an angel. She had this small smile on her face.

Derek couldn't resist. He crept up towards her and kissed her lips. Her lips were warm and soft. He kissed her (just the lips) for what seemed like five minutes until he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Derek? Hi. It's Nora. I just wanted to tell you that George and I have Edwin, Lizzie and Marti. We're going to go my sister's house so we might get home at around maybe 1 a.m."

"Okay."

"And Derek?" He knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah, yeah. No parties. Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"And please don't fight with Casey too much. We don't want to rush over there just because somebody got injured." Derek could almost hear his step-mom rolling her eyes.

"Okay bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and sat down on his chair. He took the remote and flipped through channels. On channel 26 there was a hockey game so he just watched it.

After an hour or so Casey woke up. She stretched and sat up. She looked towards Derek's chair but he wasn't there.

She went to the kitchen and saw a note by the phone.

**Dad and everyone else is gonna be home at around 1 so I went to get some pizza. I don't know why but I didn't want to call.**

**I'll be back soon.**

**Derek**

Casey went back to the living room and flipped through channels. Nothing was on so she went upstairs to her bedroom and went on her computer.


	11. A Wait for Pizza, a Time for Bad News

**Chapter 10**

**The Longest Wait for Pizza Becomes a Time for Bad News**

Last Chapter

Derek couldn't resist. He crept up towards her and kissed her lips. Her lips were warm and soft. He kissed her (just the lips) for what seemed like five minutes until he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Derek? Hi. It's Nora. I just wanted to tell you that George and I have Edwin, Lizzie and Marti. We're going to go my sister's house so we might get home at around maybe 1 a.m."

"Okay."

"And Derek?" He knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah, yeah. No parties. Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"And please don't fight with Casey too much. We don't want to rush over there just because somebody got injured." Derek could almost hear his step-mom rolling her eyes.

"Okay bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and sat down on his chair. He took the remote and flipped through channels. On channel 26 there was a hockey game so he just watched it.

After an hour or so Casey woke up. She stretched and sat up. She looked towards Derek's chair but he wasn't there.

She went to the kitchen and saw a note by the phone.

**Dad and everyone else is gonna be home at around 1 so I went to get some pizza. I don't know why but I didn't want to call.**

**I'll be back soon.**

**Derek**

Casey went back to the living room and flipped through channels. Nothing was on so she went upstairs to her bedroom and went on her computer.

**DASEY**

She checked her email. Everything was just forwards. _I can't believe people actually believe in this crap…_ She deleted everything.

She decided to research about Ancient Egypt. The time was 10:00 p.m.

After about an hour on researching ancient civilizations, she decided to take a nap while waiting for Derek and the pizza, but mostly for Derek.

The telephone woke Casey up at about 12. She answered the phone on her bedside table very drowsily.

"Heelloo…?"

A voice that Casey didn't recognize answered. "Hello. Is this Mrs. Venturi?"

"Umm… no. She's out at the moment. May I know who is calling?"

"This is Officer Iring. I would like to ask you how you are related to Derek Venturi."

"Oh. I'm his step-sister, Casey Macdonald. Is there a problem officer?" Casey was fully awake hearing that the man was an officer. _I swear. If Derek's got into some problem, I will kill him._

"I am just informing you that Derek Venturi has been hit by a car and he is in Lawrence Perring General Hospital right now. If you would kindly come here, I would like to explain what has happened."

"Oh my gosh! I'm coming right now."

Casey called a cab and got dressed while waiting. 5 minutes later the cab arrived and after what seemed like hours in the car, she arrived at Lawrence Perring General Hospital.

She asked the front desk where Derek Venturi was but they said he was in the Emergency Room. An officer was waiting at the doors of the Emergency Ward.

"Are you Officer Iring?"

"Yes, I am. Let's sit down and I'll explain everything to you." They sat down on the waiting chairs.

"What happened to Derek and how did you know who he was?"

"Well, we found his wallet and his ID so that's how I got his name and number. As to what happened to him, all I know is that he broke his right arm, right leg and some of his rib bones. I'm not sure what they're doing to him right now."

"Oh my gosh… Do you know if he's gonna be alright?"

"No… He seemed in pretty bad shape before but don't worry. Just pray that he's gonna be alright."

"Okay. I think I should call my mom and his dad."

"Okay. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah."

She dialed her mom's cell phone number.

_Ring ring, ring ring._

"Hello?"

"Hello mom?!"

"Casey? What's wrong? You sound out of breath…"

"Mom! Derek's in the hospital! He got hit by a car and he broke his arm and leg and ribs! You guys have to come quickly!"

"What?! We're coming right now!"

Casey hung up and sat back down beside Officer Iring. Everything was silent for 30 minutes until Nora, George, and the kids got there. George was carrying the sleeping Marti.

Officer Iring and Casey explained everything to them.

"So do you know what's going on know?" Nora asked.

"No… but I really want to know." Casey said.

After about 25 minutes a doctor came out and asked them if they were Derek's family.

"Yes we are." George said.

"I'm Doctor Tashloe, first of all but that's not important at the moment. I have some good news and some bad news."

"Tell us the good news first. Is he going to be okay?" Nora asked.

"The good news is that he is going to be okay."

"And the bad news?"

"We found out that Derek has cancer."

**DASEY**

**A/N: I am sooooooooo totally sorry for not writing in forever. My life is just so busy! Oh yeah! Totally sorry for the sudden bad news too :(**


	12. Make My Last Moments Memorable

**Chapter 11**

**Make My Last Moments Memorable**

Last Chapter

"The good news is that he is going to be okay."

"And the bad news?"

"We found out that Derek has cancer."

**DASEY**

The whole family was shocked. The news was so sudden to them.

"No… It's not possible. Derek's too healthy to be sick. He… Everything… What?" George just stammered. No words making sense came out of his mouth. He was just too shocked to transfer all this into his mind.

"I'm afraid that this is true. We're seeing to his injuries at the moment and then we're going to see if we can take out the infected parts."

Nora was speechless and Casey just sat there trying to think about why Derek got sick. _Why did he get sick? This is really hard to believe… He seems so, so, so healthy. He even has enough energy to bother me every single day!_

Edwin and Lizzie didn't hear anything the doctor said. They were at the candy machine trying to choose which candy bar they should share.

A nurse suddenly came rushing to the doctor and whispered something to him.

"Excuse me, please." They went rushing through the doors.

"Mom… What do you think is happening? Why were they rushing to go back? Is Derek going to be fine?!"

"Casey please calm down. Derek is going to be fine." Nora said, "I hope…"

**DASEY**

(Two days later)

"DEREK! The phone's for you!" yelled a very annoyed Edwin. He was waiting for Molly's call, if she ever did call.

Edwin, Lizzie and Marti had no clue about Derek's cancer. The older kids and the parents weren't planning on telling them until his few months were almost over. They didn't want to scare them.

Dr. Tashloe told Nora and George that they couldn't take out the infected parts because the cancer cells had already spread to Derek's heart. He only had 5 months to live. When Casey heard all this, she ran to her bedroom and cried and cried and cried. All of this wasn't making sense to her at all.

When Derek heard the news he was so shocked he couldn't cry. He was obviously really scared about what was happening but he still tried his best to hide it and comfort George and everyone. But every night, when no one was around, he would cry himself to sleep.

One day Casey decided to talk to Derek about them and his cancer. She wanted to know what was going to happen.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in." yelled Derek.

Casey opened the door to see Derek on his computer.

Casey tried to smile. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing in this personal blog I have on the computer that nobody but me can see. It's like a journal."

"Oh… Umm… We need to talk about everything that's been going on."

Derek looked nervous but sadness filled his eyes.

"I really want to know if there's something going on between us. The past few days have been havoc and I don't know what's going on. Before we found out about your sickness, everything was good… but was there something between us and if there is, is it still there?" Casey was out of breath by the time she finished talking.

"What?" Derek couldn't understand what Casey said. "All I heard was Ben Affleck, good and penis." Suddenly something popped into Derek's mind. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"

**A/N: "Ben Affleck" is from "been havoc", "good" is from… "good", and "penis" is from "bet****ween****us****"**

"What are you thinking?" Casey was confused for 5 seconds until she realized what three words Derek heard. "Derek! This isn't funny! I have been crying ever since that day in the stupid hospital." Casey's eyes filled with tears of anger and sadness. "I do not want you to die and leave me. Who's gonna be the one to get me boiling mad and fight with me?! Who am I going to yell at? If you're not here, nobody's going to do that!" By the time Casey was finished, she was sobbing and tears were streaming down her red face.

Derek ran up to Casey to hug her. "Please don't cry. If you cry the rest of my months will be sad knowing that you're sad. I don't want my last memories in this life to be sadness." Derek wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't. He had to be the strong one in front of the weak Casey.

"It's just… I really don't want you to go. I'm gonna be really lonely and it's gonna be really quiet here. I just don't want anything bad to happen!" She sobbed and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Casey. You have to stop crying. Please!"

Casey stopped and looked into Derek's eyes. "It's really hard not to cry when… when…"

"When what?"

"When the boy you love is going to disappear from your life just when you figure out you love him."

Derek was happy that she just said she loved him but he realized that it would be even harder for him to leave her knowing she loved him. But knowing that he loved her too would be even harder. But he couldn't leave without her knowing.

"Casey… It's hard to leave a girl you love especially when you don't have a choice. No matter how much you beg, scream or cry, you have no choice." Tears filled Derek's eyes but he didn't let them fall. "I want to go back in time and tell you I love you. I wish I could have spent more time with you when I had the chance. But we only have 5 months to be together."

The words Derek just said made Casey cry even more and when she hid her eyes in his shoulder he let a tear fall down.

When no more tears could come out of Casey's eyes she looked up.

Derek looked at her and smiled. "Well, we do have five months. Why don't we make it my most memorable five months?"

Casey smiled while tears filled her eyes again. "I'll do that just for you."

**A/N: I feel so stupid. I kinda cried while writing this -.- I kinda feel that this chapter was rushed… But I kinda wanted to get the point out. (:**

**R&R please:D**


	13. 5 Months Left

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**5 Months Left**

Last Chapter

"Casey… It's hard to leave a girl you love especially when you don't have a choice. No matter how much you beg, scream or cry, you have no choice." Tears filled Derek's eyes but he didn't let them fall. "I want to go back in time and tell you I love you. I wish I could have spent more time with you when I had the chance. But we only have 5 months to be together."

The words Derek just said made Casey cry even more and when she hid her eyes in his shoulder he let a tear fall down.

When no more tears could come out of Casey's eyes she looked up.

Derek looked at her and smiled. "Well, we do have five months. Why don't we make it my most memorable five months?"

Casey smiled while tears filled her eyes again. "I'll do that just for you."

**DASEY**

"EDWIN! Stop it! Let go!" Lizzie yelled sounding very angry.

"Why should I? Does this belong to you? I don't see your name on it!" Edwin yelled sounding equally angry.

Casey ran out of Derek's bedroom expecting to see them fighting over money or gold or something of that sort.

When she came out she started laughing, surprising herself because just moments ago she was bawling like the world was going to end. She was laughing because Edwin and Lizzie were fighting over a cheap box of chocolates you could get at the dollar store.

"Casey! Thank God you're here. Tell Edwin to let go!" Lizzie said, pulling the poor little box hard.

"What's going on here?" Derek came out looking so tough Edwin and Lizzie got scared. They dropped the box and the lid, which wasn't placed on the box properly, popped off.

Inside was what looked like 500 worth of money.

Edwin and Lizzie lunged for it but they weren't fast enough. Derek, with his strong body and fast legs, got the box before Casey even realized it was money.

"Where did you guys get this?" asked Derek raising the box above his head so the two middle kids couldn't reach.

"We found it in the back hidden in the bushes. Now can I have it?" said Edwin trying to reach the small box that was raised at least half a meter above his head.

"NO! Don't give it to him! I was the one who spotted it first. You should give it to me!" yelled Lizzie.

"Yeah, but I touched it first! You should give it to me, Derek!" yelled Edwin.

Casey just stood there trying to get a word out but every time she tried to speak someone else would talk. So she decided to give up because she had a feeling this was going to take long.

"Touching it first doesn't count!" yelled Lizzie, shoving Edwin out of the way so she could try to get the box from Derek's hand. But there really was no hope for her. If Edwin couldn't get it, Lizzie couldn't get it.

"Oh yes it does!" shouted Edwin louder.

"Can you guys shut your traps?!" yelled a very annoyed and very sleepy Marti. She as carrying her favorite teddy bear and her hair was a complete mess but she was still very cute.

_I wonder why kids always look cute, even if their hair is messy... _ thought Casey.

"Sorry Marti." They both said at the same time.

When the door closed they started fighting again but quietly this time.

"You guys could fight all you want, you know. But I am not going to give you this money. I can't believe you guys didn't figure that one out..." Derek said. He then smirked at the two kids.

"DEREK!" they both yelled.

"Fine! Don't give it... But watch! When you go looking for it, you won't be able to find it!" yelled Lizzie.

"Yeah!" yelled Edwin.

They then stormed off to their rooms and slammed the doors shut.

"Phew!" said Casey. "I thought this would never end!"

"Well, then. Night!" said Derek smiling, a very cute smile.

"But what are you going to do with the money?" asked Casey.

"What do you think? I'm gonna keep it of course!" Derek turned around and started heading to his room.

"Derek! Aren't you forgetting something?!" Casey said.

"Oh, yeah! How could I forget?"

Derek started walking back to Casey and gave her a peck on the lips. "Night!" he said, once again.

"Not that, dummy! Part of the money for me!"

"Uh... Nah! It's okay." Derek said with a smile.

He left Casey standing in the hallway, dumbfounded.

_How could he not give some of the money to me? I mean, I wouldn't have kept it at all! I would have given it back to the real owner. And if that didn't work, I would've given it to charity! Well some of it at least..._

Casey then turned around and went to her room.

**DASEY**

Casey woke up to the sound of her alarm.

_I didn't set the alarm! Why should it be ringing?!_

Then one thing popped into her mind. Derek.

_I'll go easy on him but only because I love him._

The night before, she made up her mind. She would pretend and treat him like he had no sickness at all. And she would make very memorable moments with him.

"DEREK!" Casey yelled.

There was not answer.

"DEREK!" Casey yelled again. "Hello?"

No answer.

She went down the stairs to see a note on the staircase ledge where all the notes her mom left were put.

**We went out for breakfast because George forgot to buy the groceries yesterday. There are two microwave meals for you and Derek in the freezer.**

**Love you, Mom**

_There are two for me and Derek. But where's Derek?_

Two seconds after thinking that, the door creaked open. She turned around to see Derek.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Just putting up some signs." He replied.

Casey crinkled up her eyebrows causing Derek to laugh. He loved how she was so smart in educational things but really clueless at times.

"What signs?" Casey asked still very confused.

"The signs were for who owned the money. I just put down the details and a picture of the box but I didn't put down what was inside the box. But I did include our home phone number so the claimer or claimers could call to tell me what was inside the box."

Casey looked so surprised and happy. "Aw, Derek! I'm so proud of you!" She ran up to hug him. When she let go he looked at her and smirked.

"I better be doing more 'non-Derek' things so I could get more of your hugs."

Casey laughed. "Just don't change that much, or my hugs won't be for the person it's meant for."

Derek smiled and hugged her again. Casey hugged him back.


	14. 4 Months Left

**Chapter 13**

**4 Months Left**

Last Chapter

Casey looked so surprised and happy. "Aw, Derek! I'm so proud of you!" She ran up to hug him. When she let go he looked at her and smirked.

"I better be doing more 'non-Derek' things so I could get more of your hugs."

Casey laughed. "Just don't change that much, or my hugs won't be for the person it's meant for."

Derek smiled and hugged her again. Casey hugged him back.

**DASEY**

"Dad. Edwin and Lizzie are old enough to go to the park by themselves. Why in the world are you asking me to go with them?"

"Derek." George said, copying his son's know-it-all tone. "Didn't you watch the news? That new… watchamacallit kid stalker is out and… prowling. Looking for more kids to… umm… to stalk." George was obviously lying and Derek knew it. "Anyways, Casey might go too, so you won't be alone looking like a 'loser'."

"Why do want us kids to leave anyway?" George made a guilty kind of face. This got Derek thinking the dirty. "EW DAD! Gosh. You and Nora still… do it?!"

"Excuse me, Derek! What made you think **that** was the reason?"

George was a **very** bad liar. He wouldn't be able to convince anyone to believe his lies, even if his life depended on it. Derek just stood there, humour and a little bit of disgust on his face.

"Okay fine." George said, knowing he was caught. "It's been a while so can you just do me this one favour?"

Silence.

"Please?"

Derek looked at his dad's pleading face. If he had known that he would be figuring this information out, he would have just taken the kids to the park, no questions asked. But it was too late. He was very disturbed but also felt kind of… sorry?

"Okay fine. But only this once."

His father looked very, disturbingly, relieved and sighed.

"BUT! I want $40."

His father thought about the large amount of money his son was asking, no… demanding, for. But in the end, he knew it was worth it. Just the one-on-one time with Nora he would have. He took his wallet out and gave him two $20 dollar bills.

"Okay. Now get out of here before Nora gets home. I need some time to prepare." George said with a devilish grin.

"EW DAD! EW EW EW! That was wwwaaaayyyy too much information! God!"

Derek ran up the stairs to call the kids and Casey. He didn't have to call Marti because she was at some play date. But before he yelled anybody's name, he quietly entered Casey's room without knocking.

The lights were off, the curtain was covering the window, and there was quiet music playing.

Casey was on the bed, naked and doing what Derek had only imagined and dreamt of. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see Derek go into the room. She was too busy playing with herself.

Derek's eyes popped open. He couldn't look away; it was honestly, impossible for him. He looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. He had to leave Casey and give her some privacy but, once again, it was impossible.

Just as quietly as he opened the door, he closed it, and slid down to sit. He couldn't resist at all. He began to masturbate to the sight of Casey doing the same thing. He would look then close his eyes, and look again. He was almost done when Casey let out a sigh and opened her eyes.

When she turned towards the door, she looked like a deer in headlights. Derek looked exactly the same. They didn't move for what seemed like hours until Casey licked her lips and Derek exploded. Suddenly Casey started laughing and walked towards Derek. And yes, she was still naked.

By the time she reached him, his erection was gone and his penis was in his pants. He stood up but Casey just pushed him down. She straddled him and smiled.

"Did… Did you like what you saw, Derek?" She asked him with a devilish, yet embarrassed smile.

Derek was very embarrassed, too. "Of-of course." He looked into her eyes and she smiled lovingly, all traces of embarrassment gone. He just sighed, not feeling embarrassed either.

He slowly moved closer to Casey's face and kissed her lips.

"Where the hell are they?!" Casey and Derek heard from the other side of the door.

It was Lizzie.

"Did you check Casey's bedroom?" Said Edwin.

Casey and Derek looked at each other and sprang up. Casey ran to her closet to get clothes and Derek locked the door.

_Knock knock knock_

"Case? Are you in there?" It was Lizzie.

"Hold on!" yelled Casey. "I'm changing. I'm going to go to the park with you guys."

"Okay!" Yelled Lizzie. "Have you seen Derek, though? We looked everywhere."

"Umm…" She looked at Derek who was looking at her. He put his finger to his lips and signaled the window. "I think he went out to buy something…" Casey was panicking and put her pink miniskirt on as quickly as she could.

Derek felt another boner coming on as he realized Casey wasn't wearing any panties underneath her skirt. He looked away, trying his best to make his erection go away.

"Case! We'll be waiting on the front porch, okay?" It was Edwin.

"Yeah! Um… Derek's probably in the backyard doing whatever he does by himself."

This caused Edwin to laugh really hard. Casey smiled sheepishly at Derek and he just smiled and rolled his eyes.

When Edwin's steps disappeared down the stairs, Casey ran to the door and unlocked it. Derek gave her a quick peck on her lips and left her room. She closed her door and went to her mirror to put on some makeup. When she was about to leave the room, she realized she was wearing no underwear. She thought for awhile, debating whether she should put some on or not, but her devil side got the best of her. She left the room, and went down the stairs.

"Where were you Derek?" Edwin asked his older brother. "We looked literally everywhere!"

"I was in my room, idiot. I saw you come in but then you just closed the door." Derek, the king of liars, said innocently to Edwin.

"Wha..? What are you talking about? I went in and I didn't see you… at all!"

"Stop arguing and let's go. I need to practice my soccer kicks." Said a very annoyed Lizzie.

They left the house and walked to the park.

When they got there, Derek and Casey sat on one of the benches by rose bushes while Lizzie and Edwin ran to the field and started kicking the ball to each other. The park was surprisingly empty with only a few people here and there. Nobody could see Casey and Derek from where they sat.

Lizzie's soccer ball rolled to the bench the two teenagers were sitting on. Derek picked up the ball and threw it to the Lizzie and Edwin. He walked back to Casey and sat on the grass in front of her.

"That was really nice of you." Said Casey.

"Haven't you noticed, Case? I'm being a good boy now." Derek answered with an innocent face.

"I don't think you were being a good boy in my room today." Casey said with a devilish grin. _Wow… I really am becoming… more and more… bad? No… more like, less good._

"Not all good boys are always good."

"I guess you're right." Casey answered. She crossed her legs and Derek saw everything below her skirt.

He laughed and looked at her eyes. "You know what I've noticed?"

Casey looked confused. "What?"

"That you're not the same innocent angel." Casey looked at him, confusion written all over her face, until he got up and touched her on the knee. He slowly went higher and higher until his hand was right between her legs. She then remembered she had no panties on and made a mental note to be more careful. He took his hand out of her skirt and smirked. She giggled, rolled her eyes, and uncrossed her legs.

Derek thought for moment. He wanted to do something that he never ever thought he would do to Casey MacDonald. He looked at her, saying nothing, while debating in his head whether he should ask her if he could or couldn't.

"What?" She asked him, breaking his train of thoughts. "Why are you staring at me?"

Derek touched her knee and told her what he wanted to do. She was shocked but then it all disappeared from her face. "Here? In public? What if we get caught?"

Derek looked around and realized there were less people in the park. "I don't think we're going to get caught Casey. Look around. There's practically no one here. And anyways, we're hidden by these bushes."

Casey thought for a moment and finally let her devil side win, once again. She nodded her head and slowly stood up. She took off her baby blue sweater and placed it on the wooden bench. She raised her skirt until it was around her waist and she sat down, legs spread wide open for Derek. He crawled to her and put his head in between her legs.

**DASEY**

When the two had finished, it started raining. They ran to Lizzie and Edwin, who were getting the ball and their sweaters.

By the time they reached their house, it was raining really hard, and all four of them were soaking wet. Edwin and Lizzie ran up the stairs to their rooms to get dried up.

Casey was walking up the stairs until she turned around and saw Derek clutching onto the door frame.

"Are you okay, Derek?" Casey asked, worriedly.

Instead of answering, he coughed and coughed until he turned purple. Casey ran to him, just before he hit the floor, and held him steady. They walked to the couch where she laid him. His eyes slowly slid closed and everything went black.

**DASEY**

[Derek's POV]

"Are you okay?" My head was killing me and it took all my strength just to open my eyes. But I was happy that I did because when I opened I saw the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked. My voice was cracked and groggy. I realized, I mustn't be in heaven because I was in so much pain.

"Oh Derek. You're no heaven, silly. You're at home." My eyes slowly focused on the angel in front of me. It was actually Casey, kneeling in front of me. I sat up, my head hammering.

I looked around the room and I saw Lizzie and Edwin on the couches, eyes and noses red, with sad looks on their faces. I was wondering why they were upset until I looked at Casey. She had a sad, guilty look on her face.

"Did you tell them?" I asked her, my voice not as cracked.

"Yes, I had to. You were coughing out blood, your nose was bleeding, and you were shaking. Mom and Dad are in the kitchen making some chicken soup for you. They know that Liz and Edwin know. It's just Marti that doesn't know. She's still at the play date."

I looked at Edwin and he started sobbing again. I felt so bad that they were crying really hard because of me. But I knew I couldn't do anything about it. Lizzie was comforting Edwin while crying too. After a while they just went upstairs.

The kitchen doors slid open and Nora and my dad walked out. "Oh good, Derek. You're awake. We made some chicken soup for you."

"Thanks." I replied. I got up, Casey helping me, and walked to the table. The soup was delicious and I felt a whole lot better when I was done. My hammering headache was gone and my voice was back to normal. I just felt cold, so I went up the stairs, Casey behind me, to my bedroom.

After I got into my bed, Casey kissed me goodnight. I pulled Casey into the bed with me. She started giggling and said, "You need to sleep. Goodnight, Derek."

"I'm cold, remember? I need your body heat!" I said. I really was cold and I wanted Casey to be near me.

"Okay fine. I'm just going to go brush my teeth and change. Mom and George are probably sleeping already. I know Lizzie and Edwin are asleep." Casey paused. "Wait. What about Marti?"

I thought for a while. I had no idea where Marti was.

Casey said she would be right back and went down the stairs. I assumed she was going to the basement to ask my dad and Nora about Marti.

About 2 minutes later, she got back. "They said that she was going to sleep over at her friend's house. It was raining too hard and Marti was afraid to get in the car. She was saying something about getting sucked in by thunder or something."

I was relieved. Casey left the room again to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. After a while, she got back and climbed into the bed.

"Goodnight Derek. I love you." Casey said sleepily.

"I love you too, Case." And then I fell asleep, dreaming about Casey.


	15. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the long intervals between the updates. I'm kind of REALLY busy with school work and stuff like that. I CRY! So please be patient with me and once again I'm really sorry!

PS:

MY FRIEND MET AND TOOK A PICTURE WITH MICHAEL SEATER! SHE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A SECOND THOUGHT ABOUT HIM BEFORE THAT.

After that 'encounter' she can't stop talking about him. I hate her soo much right now…

I guess you can say I'm jealous… BUT WHO WOULDN'T BE?!

And apparently he's really hot in person too

D:


End file.
